


An Actually very rough night.

by MorganAnne14



Category: Rough Night - Fandom, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Idk gay, M/M, Rough Night au fanfiction thingy, cr i
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 10:03:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4344218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganAnne14/pseuds/MorganAnne14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean tries to help Marco through a transformation</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Actually very rough night.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lUCAS WHO BROKE ME](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lUCAS+WHO+BROKE+ME).



> Snorts  
> I half assed it. 
> 
> w h o o ps

It was a full moon which meant that it was time to transform, time to lose my humanity. Most importantly, to see the pain I caused Marco. I sighed and walked into the room Sasha usually kept me in, waiting for Marco to arrive. I caused this curse and I needed to help him through it. I never wanted this for him, I'd never wish this upon anyone. I saw him walk into the room while trembling. It wasn't his first time turning, I knew that, so why was he so scared? Why was his eye clouded with fear?

 

"Marco, is everything alright?" I asked, putting my hand on his shoulder. He shrugged it off turning away from me. 

 

"Jean, I don't want to hurt you again. After what everyone said, I don't think I could live through it." Marco stared at me, his eyes welling up with tears. God dammit, I promised myself I wouldn't get emotional. But, with Marco like this I just...... I couldn't hold back. He didn't hurt me before, he would have been conscious and I knew this for a fact. 

 

"Marco. Look at me. You didn't hurt me. I'm still alive, and I'm still here. So what if I have a broken arm, it isn't from you." I turned his face to look towards me, just getting a slow whimper in return.  "Marco, I'm going to be here tonight, I'm going to help you." I continued. He seemed to calm down after that and I'm guessing it was because he knew that I meant it.  As the moon got to its highest point, I locked the door. Though it didn't usually hurt to turn, on the full moon it was wretched. It was bone breaking. I wanted to be there for someone who never failed to be there for me. The moon shone through the window, illuminating Marco and I. The way it reflected on him was breath taking; it shadowed his body, wrapping around his scars, claiming him as a star. In truth he was a star, the brightest one out there. He was just beautiful. He shined so bright and he was always there, even when you couldn't see him. I heard a heart breaking howl of pain come from Marco. He fell to the ground screaming. It hurt me, it hurt me so much. He shouldn't be going through this. I wish I could just take his pain away and hold him. I started to groan as I was transforming, but I had to help Marco more than anything. I crawled over to him and took his hand in mine. 

 

"It hurts, Jean. It hurts more than it ever has before." He whimpered, squeezing my hand. I just nodded, due to the fact I was drowning in guilt. A sweet guy like Marco shouldn't go through this. I should have never talked to him. I should have stayed away.  I'm a monster. I'm cursed. Now he is too. I had ruined Marco's life, I just fucked it up. This is why I liked to be alone. This isn't about me though, this is about Marco, and helping him. I ran my hand through his hair much like he did to mine as a way to calm me. He was screaming as I saw his hair growing. I knew that in a matter of minutes we'd both be ruthless monsters in search of blood. I felt my heartbeat quicken as I moved closer to him. I embraced him as he did the same to me. He was crying into my shoulder, I was breaking. I don't know why it had to be this way. I looked at Marco seeing the last bit of humanity leaving his eye. My Marco was gone, taken over by a monster. I faded out as I too, completely turned. My last thought was of his warmth. 


End file.
